Megaman Legends: Guardian Angel
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: Roll Caskett and Mega Man Volnutt have always been watched by a "guardian angel" and he has finally decided to show himself. OC, short chapters. Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

M…..Mega…. Mega Man…..report….

It was around 0400 hours when Roll Caskett, the pilot of the Flutter, made a call through Mega Man Volnutt's comms. Mega Man was asleep, but was awaken when the comms became clear:

"Mega Man! Report to the cockpit immediately! Get up Mega Man!"

Mega Man rushed to the cockpit, where Roll was standing. He looked out the windshield and saw a platoon of aerial reaverbots. There had to be about 100 out there, so Mega Man immediately went to the top of the ship. He started to shoot down as many as possible, but only got 30 out of the way. He was starting to loose energy, but soon enough a black figure came onto the ship. Mega Man readied his buster and aimed it at the figure.

"W-Who are you! Show yourself!"

The man pulled a cloak off, appearing to be wearing digger armor almost like Mega Man's. His, however, was black, and had a few upgrades. He also appeared to have a backpack which had a booster system installed and a sword hilt on the top. He had long, blonde hair and had it in a ponytail.

"I am Ren Hiyami, but my digger name would be Omega Zero…"

Roll immediately recognized the name. Omega Zero was a character in a game of her favorite series. Roll stopped fantasizing, however, when the ship's main engines were disabled. She activated the secondary engines and contacted Mega Man on his comm.

"Mega Man! We still have those reaverbots on our 12! Can you hurry it up?"

"It looks like you need some help. Allow me to assist you." Cairo said. He pulled the hilt off his backpack and a beam katana formed from it. He told Mega Man to stay back, and jumped off the Flutter. He activated his boosters and flew towards the reaverbots. An aura of energy surrounded him as he flew towards the group, and once he got there, activated his special technique. His sword increased to the size of the Flutter itself, and swung it 3 times in a Z-shape. After that, to clean the remains, he equipped his own buster gun, and shot a charged shot. The whole fleet was annihilated in only minutes, thanks to Omega Zero. Omega Zero returned to the Flutter, and he was allowed in by Roll.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here…."

"My name's Roll, and that's Mega Man!" Roll cheerfully said.

"Mega Man, eh? Isn't that a video game character?"

"Yup! My favorite video game character!"

"Well then, let it be."

"I know it had to be tough out there…Mega Man, can you show him the guest room?"

"Sure thing Roll! Right this way.'

Mega Man leaded Ren out the cockpit to his room. When they left the room, Roll started to blush, and under her breath she said "He's cute".

Ren finally got to the room, and he sat on the bed. Mega Man sat in the chair by the bed, and answered some of Ren's questions.

"So, it's just you and her here?"

"Right now, yeah. Roll's grandfather, Barrel Caskett, is doing an experiment on reaverbots."

"Ah, I see. You know, you're a lucky person. You have a pretty girl like her to keep you company." Mega Man started to blush and quickly responded:

"Wha-What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about Roll…I believe you have feelings for her. In fact, I actually know that you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a negotiator, so in my neural implants is an emotion sensor. I made it analyze both of you once we went to the cockpit. Apparently, you both have feelings for each other, but she has stronger feelings for you."

"Wait, Roll is my best friend. I'm pretty sure your emotion sensor might be malfunctioning or some-" Mega Man was cut off when Ren held his sword at him.

"Are you questioning my enhancements? The ones made by Banner Caskett?"

"Wait, you know Roll's father! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"See, this is how it is. While Barrel was on Digs, I watched over you guys from a distance. Banner told me to watch after you if he didn't make it back. Once Barrel decided to watch after you, I agreed to be some sort of a guardian angel. I've watched over you ever since you two were kids." Ren explained. Mega Man understood clearly now who he was, and he now knew why he was there. "I've seen how you two have grown up close. So now, I want you to truly tell me: How do you feel about Roll?"

"I…I…I love her!"

Apparently, Roll had walked in the room right when he said that, so she heard his confession. Roll was frozen in place, as she never thought he would say that. Roll finally had the courage to respond to him saying: "I love you too, Mega Man."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 0900 hours, and Mega Man, Roll, and Ren were eating breakfast. It was awkward for Ren, as he was sitting in between Mega Man and Roll. They weren't on speaking terms, due to the embarrassing moment a few hours ago. They continued to eat and watch the news when alarms started to wail.

"Oh no!" Roll exclaimed as she rushed to the cockpit. She looked around to see that the Flutter is almost out of fuel. "Looks like we'll have to land as soon as possible, does anyone know an island we can go to!"

"I do…" Ren answered, "My home island, Xeon Island. We can land there and get as much supplies as we need."

"Alright then, set forth for Xeon Island!"

After a half an hour the Flutter landed at Xeon Island. It was a tropical island, with lots of fruit and a beach. They landed exactly where Ren used to live, which was in the exact center of the island. The trio stepped off the ship, and hopped down to the ground. They followed Ren as they walked to Greene City when Ren immediately stopped.

"Guys…it's a little too quite around here…GET DOWN!" Immediately, Roll and Mega Man dropped into a laying position while Ren turned into Omega Zero and equipped his sword. He looked around and waited for any movement to show. Almost at once, reaverbots surrounded them. Omega Zero alerted Mega Man to help out take them down. They started to dispatch them one at a time, making sure they were precisely down. Out of nowhere, however, a claw came from the horizon and grabbed Roll. The arm immediately retracted before Omega Zero or Mega Man could help her.

"Roll!" Mega Man yelled, expecting a response. It was quiet. "Roll! Answer me! Roll!"

"Damn reaverbots, how the hell did they get here?" Omega Zero pondered. "This island is secluded from most of the world!"

"Come on Omega, we have to go get Roll!"

"You go on; I have to get to my warehouse here. I think I might have an upgrade for both of us, but you make sure that Roll doesn't get hurt!"

Mega Man and Omega Zero split up, going east and west respectively. A few minutes past and Mega Man got to where Roll was being held. There was a reaverbot the size of a whole ruins. Mega Man immediately opened fire, but his buster shots were bouncing off. He saw a red area on the reaverbot, so from experience, he aimed for it. The bot took damage, but wasn't enough for it to drop Roll. Roll was screaming, and Mega Man was feeling helpless as he was having trouble getting her down. The reaverbot started talking to him and squeezing Roll tighter.

"Alright kid, disarm yourself or she gets squeezed to death!"

"No! Don't hurt Roll!"

"Then drop the weapon!"

The only thing to do was to comply with him, and he dropped his buster gun. He fell to the ground and shouted for one name: "OMEGA ZERO!" Almost immediately, from the horizon, came Omega Zero on a hover-bike. He jumped off of it to get enough air, equipped his sword, and cut off the arm that was holding Roll. She fell into Mega Man's arms while Omega Zero was still in the air.

"You hurt my friend, now I'm gonna have to show you what happens…MUGEN SWORD!" Once he said those words, all of his armor except for his boosters fell off and morphed with his beam katana. It morphed into a big physical sword with beam energy around it. The sword had the power to take down an entire warship. He flew towards the reaverbot and thrust the sword into it. He had to hit the reactor, because the reaverbot started to have an internal meltdown.

"Roll! Mega Man! Get on my hover-bike and get as far away as possible!"

"What about you!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

Mega Man and Roll did as he said, and drove off on his hover-bike. The 2 gained some good distance, right before the reaverbot exploded. After they got to the Flutter, there was no sign of Omega Zero at all. Around 2100 hours, Roll broke out in tears, knowing that Omega Zero wasn't coming back. Mega Man tried to comfort her, but it only helped a little.

"Roll, right before he risked his life for us, he wanted me to do something for him. He wanted me to keep you safe and make sure you didn't die. Look, Roll. I love you with my entire being, and I want us to become one, and I think Ren would want this."

"Mega Man, I love you too. And I would also want us to be together, but it's just that Ren…he always watched over us…I can't believe he's gone so soon!"

Roll cried in Mega Man's arms, and Mega Man held her close. He knew that she was going to have a tough time without Ren. Then, without warning, Ren flew through the entrance.

"Aww look at you two, cuddling and snuggling. I knew this would happen…Wait…why is Roll crying?"

Roll looked up to see Ren standing there, she immediately jumped up and hugged him. Mega Man put his hand on his Ren's shoulder.

"I thought…I thought you were gone…" Roll explained.

"I told you, I would be fine. I can't die that easily. If I could, I probably wouldn't have ever personally talked to you."

"Welcome back, Omega Zero…" Mega Man said.

"Glad to be back, Mega Man. Now do me a favor…get your girlfriend off of me!"


End file.
